


Lost and Found

by jillc



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 17:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5975410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jillc/pseuds/jillc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was a short drabble I did about Merlin and Sefa. They became a canon ship for me when I found out listening to one of the producers that they wanted the two characters to meet right at the end of the show. Sadly they never managed to do it, to many people knew Sefa was on the other side, to make it realistic. But the great thing about fanfiction is you can do what you want.</p>
<p>So this is set after Arthur's death, and Sefa comes across an old friend in a bad way in the forest one day. I have done other Selin stories that follow on from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

LOST AND FOUND

She found him in the Darkling Woods one cold winter’s night. His face was vacant and pale; his eyes seemed to see no one and nothing. She felt his hands and was shocked by just how freezing they were. She attempted to rub some warmth into them talking to him, desperately trying to get a reaction from him. Every now and then his blue eyes would stare at her, but she had no idea whether he even remembered her.

She very gently eased him onto his feet and slowly they walked towards her little hut nearby. As she helped him to sit down on a chair she got the fire started up covering him in a blanket.

For months she fussed over him cooking his meals putting him to bed, watching over him like a mother would a sick child. She never left his side, not wanting to miss out on any reaction from him. 

In the meantime she spent her time chatting to him. Talking about her day, about the way the weather and seasons were changing outside from winter to the early spring. As she spoke about nature she would notice the odd spark of interest from him. It was as if a little life and warmth came into his blue eyes. She would live for such a moment, any little hope that she may be getting through to him. She totally refused to give up on him. Even when he pushed the food away, she would soon be back slowly persuading him to eat. Every little mouthful was a victory for her.

Spring was now here all of a sudden the daylight shone through the windows, creating a very different world. Birds began to sing outside, the odd deer sprinted past. They had taken to sitting outside together watching the world changing in front of them. For now she was content just to be by his side, watching over him. She knew one day he would come back to her, she just had to be patient. 

Then one day it finally happened, he had taken her hand gently and looked in her eyes, before simply saying.

“Thank you Sefa.”

She smiled she knew they would be alright.


End file.
